


Birth by Fire: Chapter 2

by StrixViral



Series: Birth by Fire Series [3]
Category: Dungeon - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrixViral/pseuds/StrixViral
Summary: Please start at the beginning at Birth By Fire: Intro if you are new to the series!The Party comes face to face with the end of their recovery quest. A foe unlike anything the party has faced before. Now they must band together to survive but what twisted paths will this battle lay before the group and what personal demons will awake in them all?





	Birth by Fire: Chapter 2

The group stared in awe at the dragon, a full two feet taller than Gavid or Cyrus. His claws like onyx hooks came slamming into the floor as he dropped to all fours. Large leather wings had sprung in an instant and he gave them one strong flap sending a massive gust of wind through the party. Illy tumbled backwards, caught by Arden who quickly helped her to her feet. "Alright everyone, just like we trained!" Arden said. Cyrus and Anya glowed with holy power and darted into formation. Arden, Anya, and Gavid went full sprint ahead before splitting apart. Gavid to the left, Anya to the right, Arden at a full Bull Charge down the center. Scarlett and Cyrus outstretched their hands and sent waves of holy and elemental magic at the creature. Illy vanished into the shadows, high powered crossbow shots loaded and aimed. Arden swung and struck hard with his axe while Anya and Gavid flanked from the sides, sparks flew as the weapons scrapped along the dragon scales. The strikes not landing nearly as hard as they expected.  
The dragon growled a deep laughter, swinging his large claws and sending Anya and Arden flying backwards. His dragon mouth didn't move but they all heard his voice clearly in their minds. "You all have no idea who you are dealing with…" Orange sparks sprang from his lips and he let out an earth shaking roar. Bits of rock and dirt fell from the ceiling and the mountain outside rumbled at the power. Anya gripped the hilt of her claymore tight and forced her holy energy into it. She leapt at him, pushing her whole weight into her swing. "SMITE!" She screamed and swung down on the beast. Blue and yellow energy glowed on her blade and it sunk deep into the scales. The dragon reared back in pain sending a gust of wind and debris at the party. Gavid and Anya flew back while Arden held true in his position.  
Cyrus narrowed his gaze and pointed two fingers at Arden sending light at his blade. Meanwhile four heavy cross bolt flew from the darkness and pierced the dragon hide deep below one of his shoulders. The dragon, now enraged slammed two claws down at Arden who dodged the first but took a solid hit of the second claw. Blood erupted from his shoulder and he dropped his axe for a moment on the ground. "Don't think your few tricks will save you." Razz whispered to them. Orange sparks then sprang from his mouth coating the floor and stinging in the eyes of the party. Gavid had landed next to Erza after the wing attack and she reached over, touching the hilt of his blade. "Go! Try again!" She yelled as she slowly got up in her plate armor. He nodded and charged again to back up Arden. Scarlett clapped her palms together and pointed to the ceiling. A ringing *CRACK* of electricity erupted from her fingers and flew at the dragon. The dragon chuckled deflecting half the damage and bringing his tail up high behind him. Arden had retrieved his now glowing weapon and Gavid appeared beside him as the two attacked together. The dragon's massive tail swung wide and slammed into the two of them knocking the wind from Gavid. He managed to pierce the blade in the tail just as it struck him. The Holy charged blade sunk deeper and much easier than before. Just than three bolts flew from the opposite end of the room and struck true in the tail. But this time they did not sink in as far. Moments later they exploded. The dragon roared in anger. "Alright." He snarled. "Now you've started to annoy me." He arched his large wings and began to glow again. "Stop him!" Yelled Cyrus.  
Arden buried his axe deep into the dragon but the form shifted and began to grow. Suddenly the dragon now stood almost 15 feet high, absolutely towering over the party. His large claw suddenly stretched out over the party, reaching past one of the corner pillars of the room and grabbing at something. The team heard a high pitched scream as he withdrew his hand with Illy squirming and fighting in its grasp.  
"ILLY!" Anya yelled flipping her sword downward in her hand. "ARDEN! GAVID! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
The two leapt away from the beast as it drew Illy close and began to crush her. Illy aimed her crossbow with one hand, drawing in what breath she could and fired at the dragon's face. He was much slower now in his larger form and was struck painfully in the jaw by a high power bolt.  
Erza took her claymore in both hand and slammed the tip deep into the earth. Light erupted from her body and a large crack in the ground shot forth till it met its target at the base of the dragon. Holy energy burst forth and knocked the dragon back, burning him greatly. He dropped an unconscious Illy who Gavid leapt to catch her before she struck the ground. Anya dropped to her knees gasping heavily and sweat dripped from her face.  
She felt a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Back on your feet paladin..." Anya turned to the voice see a face. Not one in the party. A man she had not seen in years. Time slowed for a moment, then she blinked and the figure became Cyrus staring at her. She shook her head. He took her hand. "You ok? Don't space out on us now!" He pulled her to her feet, a healing spell flowing into her. She nodded, still catching her breath and turned back to the dragon. Gavid was retreating with Illy as Arden continued the attack. Erza went to help Arden and failed to notice the gaze of the dragon turning to the back of the room.  
Anya and Arden noticed a blackening color that seemed to come from the last bolt Illy had shot.  
Arden smiled as he landed a critical power attack on Razz. "Our girl got him! She poisoned him! Now's our chance Anya!" He said trying to avoid the now massive claws which tore at the two of them. The dragon breathed another cloud of orange gas, choking the two of them and partially blinding them. Razz's voice whispered again in the minds of them all. "Don't get too confident dwarf."  
Razz's power swelled, the whole room felt it like the electricity in an upcoming storm. His eyes began to shine a bright gold as their gaze fell to the back of the room. And there they landed upon Cyrus. 

That burning feeling in the back of Cyrus' neck began to spread. His vision became clouded with visions of heavy, dark smoke. Memories long buried began to crack to the surface of his mind. Cyrus heard a slow swell of tens, twenties, then a hundred people screaming. He grabbed his head to silence them, only adding to the voices. Gavid saw Cyrus suddenly drop to his knees and began screaming, clawing at his face. Gavid laid Illy down before Scarlett who immediately began to feed her a potion and ran to him. He grabbed his hands and held them fast. "Cyrus! Snap out of it! Cyrus!!" At that moment Cyrus' eyes glosses over black and Razz's voice entered Gavid's mind.  
"You're too slow Vagabond. Too slow yet again…"  
Gavid's eyes grew wide with horror. He leapt backwards and tumbled to the ground on his hands, releasing Cyrus. He rose slowly, his face and neck covered in cuts.  
"Scarlett! Get Illy and get back!!" Gavid yelled.  
Cyrus raised his hand and began to mumble a spell under his breath. Suddenly the air began rushing wildly through the room. It grew with such strength that Scarlett and Gavid had to shield their faces and sunk low to the ground. It became centralized towards Razz and then it materialized into its intended form. A massive wall of wind and sword cutting the room in half. On one side was Cyrus, Gavid, Scarlett and Illy and on the other was Anya, Arden and Razz.

Arden and Anya felt the blast of wind behind them and turned to see the wall of swords isolating them from their team.  
"What the hell does Cyrus think he's doin?!" Arden yelled over the whipping winds.  
"Perhaps you should have known your team better…" Razz said softly but it rang crystal clear through the noise.  
Anya cursed under her breath and arched her hand that wore the holy symbol. A warm light surrounded the two of them. "We'll ask him when we kill this bastard!" She yelled.  
Razz chuckled low. "Come and get me then."  
Arden slammed the flat side of his axe against his chest, his eyes began glowing a bright red and foam began to peak from the corners of his gritted teeth. He bellowed out a mighty war cry and descended into a full frenzied rage of attacks. His swings tore like a wild animal into the hide of Razz.  
The dragon sent another wave of orange stinging sparks two the two fighters. Razz slammed his clawed hand down on Erza, pinning her to the floor and piercing her shoulder with one of his claws. She screamed through the wind, her eyes blind to Razz who looked over her with teeth bared. "You will do great and terrible things my girl…this I have seen."  
She blinked back the water filling her eyes, her vision beginning to clear. "ARDEN!!!" She screamed. "I would be wary of that dwarf if I was you my love…" Razz said, the heat of his breath on her face. One of his teeth cut a deep line in her cheek and he pressed the claw further into her shoulder. She heard him then. His rage pushing through any blinding magic he was charging at full speed towards the two of them. The axe dragging a deep groove into the ground before releasing and flying without resistance into a critical power attack.

On the other side of the wall Gavid, Scarlett, and a newly conscious Illy heard Arden yell. "What the hell does Cyrus think he's doin?!" Gavid had his sword at the ready protecting Illy and Scarlett. Cyrus' blacked eyes fell upon the three. His two hand spread their fingers wide and he arced them around his body. A small shimmer of light blinked for a moment around him then he gestured for Gavid to approach; a twisted grin stretching across his face.

"Careful Gavid he's charmed!" Illy said, pulling herself to her feet. Gavid readied his blade. "So either we restrain him, knock him out, or Anya and Arden have to stop that dragon...Guess we'll just see what happens first!" With that Gavid, Scarlett, and Illy launch into their assault on their companion. "Time to wake up Cyrus!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The next half is already in the works but I thought I would drop this while I had it. Hope you are enjoying the sorry so far!


End file.
